Chekov, Genevieve and the Demon Dragon
by dinosoprano
Summary: Basically little one-shots from a fanfiction that my friends and I are writing. They are about Enisgn Chekov, his frenemy Genevieve Cossart and her pet tyrannosaur, Grognorth who is Chekov's nemesis.
1. Diaster and Distress

**A/N: You will need a bit of background on this scene. First, there are a group of interns on the enterprise. Thomas (which is her last name) is Spock's intern, T or Theresa is McCoy's intern, Kquew (which is her last name) is Scotti's intern, and Genevieve is a science intern in geology/paleontology. Before this scene, Kirk had been captured (like that's new) and Thomas had gone to help him getting shot in the process. All the interns are extremely close friends. If I left any other background info out, let me know. **

Genevieve had been in the lab when it happened. She had been studying a tuatara subspecies recently found when Kquew had come bursting in saying rather loudly and almost too quickly that Tommy had been hurt. By the look on her face it was bad. Genevieve immediately dropped what she was doing and the two girls took off down the hall to sick bay.

It had been quite some time since she had seen Kquew look so terrified. It made Genevieve very uncomfortable. In fact her hands were shaking; her whole body was shaking from sudden adrenaline that was pumping through her system. It was a miracle she could keep up with her distraught friend at all so badly was she shaking. When they arrived at sick bay they found the doors locked and many of the patients walking away after being given the okay.

Kquew began asking everyone she was able to convince to tell her what was going on with Tommy. Genevieve was about to start interrogating people too but then she saw Captain Kirk. He was walking away himself muttering incoherent words. Then he turned a corner and was gone. Genevieve nearly went after him but decided against it. He had just been through quite the ordeal and probably needed a little alone time.

The two friends gleaned very little information from the other patients. Tommy had been shot in the stomach while protecting Kirk. She was in surgery as they spoke. The only other information they had was that there was major tissue damage and that Tommy was in intensive care. This news certainly did no good for the nerves that were already frayed.

After a half an hour, Kquew got up and left when it became obvious that the doors wouldn't open. Frankly, Genevieve was surprised she had even come that close to sick bay to begin with. It was a mark of how serious the situation was and how much Kquew cared about Tommy. Genevieve sighed and glanced back at the doors before standing and leaving herself.

When she got to her quarters, Grognorth came to greet her as usual. She absentmindedly rubbed his head before plopping down on the small green couch she had stolen from one of the ships lounges. She pulled her legs up to her chest in an effort to stop from crying. She wasn't one to cry. Having two older brothers made you strong that way. This was different though. Never had anyone she truly cared about been this close to death.

Grognorth jumped onto the couch clumsily. He nuzzled her softly knowing something was wrong and wanting to help. Genevieve began petting him unthinkingly. Her eyes were glazed over by unshed tears. A lump had begun to form in her throat but still she didn't allow herself to cry. An ache in her chest she had never felt before throbbed as she prevented the tears from breaking free. Her breathing became labored and Grognorth began to whimper wanting to make his "mother" feel better.

Her door opened but she barely registered it. She assumed Kquew had looking for her again, not wanting to be alone while their friend was in intensive care. She heard soft footsteps approach her, felt a hand on her shoulder but did not look up. She felt rather than heard Grognorth growl beside her. It wasn't Kquew.

"Genevieve?"

Slowly she lifted her head. It was Chekov. He was looking at her with concern, a look she was not accustomed to that look on his face. Grognorth continued to growl but neither one paid him any attention.

"I was just allowed to get off. When I heard about Tommy I wanted to leave right away and see if she was okay but…Gen, I'm so sorry. I hope she gets better. It would be a shame to lose someone like her."

"She's not going to die," snapped Genevieve. "Tommy wouldn't do that to us. She'll pull through. You know as well as I do that McCoy would never let her die. He'd pitch himself into a black hole before he let that happen."

"Gen, I was there when Theresa gave the report to Spock. If she can stay stable by morning she should be-"

"STOP!" Genevieve shouted jumping up from her seat. Chekov backed off and Grognorth whimpered his tail and head drooping. "She's going to be fine! She's stronger than some faser wound! She still has time! She can't…"

Suddenly the dam broke. Genevieve collapsed. Chekov caught her before she hit the floor, easing her the rest of the way down. She sobbed into his shoulder, all her pent up emotion spilling over the edge. Chekov was unsure what to do. He had never seen her this vulnerable before. She had always seemed so strong to him. In that moment he felt she was truly human for once. He rubbed her hair trying to sooth her, trying to take some of the pain away.

Until now, Chekov had never realized how close Genevieve and Thomas were. Sitting here on Gen's floor holding her as if to keep her from crumbling to pieces he saw the friendship he had missed while the two young women tormented him. He hadn't had a friend like that in so long that he had nearly forgotten the feeling. The raw emotion in Genevieve's sobs told him that the two girls, for Genevieve seemed like a small child curled into his chest at the moment, were indeed closer than he could have imagined. Were the other interns this close to each other too?

Chekov's feet began to tinkle and grow numb. Thinking the couch would be more comfortable; he eased Genevieve into his arms and picked her up. He set her on the couch where she continued to cry for some time. Grognorth padded over and jumped on Chekov's lap. He flinched thinking the little monster would try to bite him but the dinosaur ignored him. Instead, the tiny prehistoric reptile placed his head on Genevieve's lap, stretching his body across Chekov and began to purr.

He had never heard such a sound before. Surprisingly, the purring was very calming. Genevieve's sobs began to subside as Grognorth purred louder and louder. It wasn't until much later that he realized Genevieve had fallen asleep. The poor girl had exhausted herself. The pent up emotion, the heart wrenching sobs, it had all been too much.

Chekov smiled slightly. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Though her brow was still slightly furrowed, he could have sworn she looked much happier. He hoped she was having a good dream. She needed that. He brushed aside a lock of her vibrant red hair to better see her face. Tear tracks stained her freckled cheek and she had red rings around the edge of her eye where the salt water had dried out and chapped her skin.

Grognorth watched him carefully. Chekov felt the dinosaur's eyes on him and he tore his eyes from the girl he was slowly coming to realize he loved. He knew Grognorth was attached to Genevieve but he had never seen such affection from the lizard before. Grognorth blinked his yellow eyes and cocked his head. Chekov smiled slightly.

"You know, Genevieve is really lucky to have such a caring dinosaur for a pet," he whispered. Grognorth cocked his head the other way. "Maybe you're not so bad…for a demon dragon,"

Losing interest, Grognorth put his head back on Genevieve's lap and closed his eyes. Chekov wanted to sleep too but he was afraid to move his left arm in case he woke the girl sleeping on it. She was too fragile right now to be woken up. Sleep was the only distraction she had now.

The door opened and Chekov looked up. It was Theresa. She looked exhausted. She seemed surprised to see him there. She tentatively walked in. Upon seeing her friend asleep she turned to leave.

"Wait, how is Thomas doing?" Chekov asked quickly. Theresa turned around.

"She's stabilized…for now," she replied wearily. "There's not much more that can be done. Nurse Chapel and Doctor McCoy are still in there with her. It will probably be some time before either of them leave."

Chekov nodded. He had known as much. Then he looked Theresa in the eye.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked. Theresa looked ready to cry but she nodded.

"If I know Tommy, her iron will is going to keep her with us. I'll be much better when she's conscious and talking again though," Theresa glanced at Genevieve.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked. Chekov followed her gaze.

"I think so, she's just too used to bottling up her emotions that it took its toll on her. She should be fine when she wakes up…I hope," he replied.

"Well, let her know I stopped by and that Tommy seems to be recovering. I'll stop by tomorrow before I go back to sick bay." Chekov nodded and Theresa left. Apparently, they were all extremely close and this whole ordeal was taking its toll on everyone. Genevieve stirred and snuggled closer to him but didn't wake. Grognorth had started purring again and Chekov could feel himself growing drowsy. As he slipped into sleep he could have sworn that the purring was the cause. Then he was gone in a dreamless sleep.


	2. Smugglers

**A/N: This is blurb about how Genevieve comes to get on the Enterprise. Disaster and Distress will be in the episode we title The Meaning of Duty when we get aroubd to finishing it. This blurb is from on we haven't actually named yet but it is all about how my character, Genevieve, gets onto the Enterprise. Enjoy!**

The Star Cruiser Le Voyageur was preparing to leave. Nearly all the passengers were on and the crew was closing up all doors. Family and friends of humans and aliens alike waved goodbye to their loved ones. Honeymooners, married couples on holiday for anniversaries, families with screaming children and noisy pets, all were crowding into the halls trying to find their rooms to unpack before they went to go entertain themselves.

A young girl hidden behind a stack of crates slipped into the crowd blending in with a ginger haired family before slipping away from them. She walked aimlessly toward the first closet she came to. It was locked as she had hoped. That meant the crew would not be entering that particular closet for quite some time. She pulled a bobby pin from her red locks and began to pick the lock.

Soon there was a triumphant click and the girl slipped into the closet closing the door behind her and relocking it. She dug in her backpack and pulled out a flashlight. The closet was small and cramped but there was enough space for her to set up a temporary bed. She walked toward the back where the empty space was and sat down. She set the flashlight down on a crate and pushed a button on the side. There was a hiss as the flashlight rim popped up. The girl grabbed the top and reassembled it into a lantern for more light.

It smelled very musty in the closet as though no one had cleaned it in ages. The girl didn't mind. She had spent her entire life in a ridiculously spotless mansion for too long. Besides, the musty smell reminded her of dirt and she loved the smell of dirt. She pulled a large pink blanket from her bag and spread it out. Then she pulled out a sandwich and a canteen and ate a quick lunch.

The ship jerked and the girl slid into a box. The ship was on its way to space. She was finally leaving Earth. She was free. No more squabbling sisters no more butlers or maids or tutors. No more obnoxious brothers or uncaring parents or irritating aunts, uncles and cousins. She was heading for a new life, a new beginning. Where she was going, she didn't know, but no one would know her. No more "Oh, you're Monsieur Cossart's eldest daughter. He is a fantastic scientist. Never known someone to add so much to the biological community; Herpetologists everywhere are envious of him. You must be so proud."

She would no longer be Genevieve Cossart daughter of famous herpetologist Jacques Cossart. She would just be Genevieve and she would be a paleontologist and her parents could not stop her. She was eighteen and old enough to decide her fate. She no longer had to pretend she wanted to be a nurse like her parents had insisted she be. Like her tutor, Luc, had told her as he secretly taught her the geologic sciences, she was free to be whatever she wanted, and no one could control her. Now those dreams were coming true.

Genevieve had never been in space before. Her friend, Kquew, had gone to the Starfleet Academy several years ago much to Genevieve's jealousy. Genevieve's parents thought Starfleet was a waste of time and that space was a pointless place to go. Why go looking for places that may not exist when they had everything they could possibly want on earth?

Genevieve disagreed. She was not a fan of space, but Starfleet had outstanding geology and paleontology opportunities and she was going to take advantage of that. She didn't know how she would get onto a Starfleet ship, but was going to do everything she could to get on one. Until then, she was going to enjoy her time on an intergalactic star cruiser. After all, when would she get this opportunity again?

Several weeks later, Genevieve picked her way back into her closet with a foot long ham and cheese sub. When she locked the door behind her she sat on her temporary bed and gazed at the ceiling. She felt the day had been successful. Brad, a boy her age on vacation with his family, had been spending more time with her than them. She had never spent much time around guys as her parents disapproved of boys and relationships in general.

There was a cracking noise behind her suddenly and Genevieve jumped dropping her sandwich and nearly falling over in her haste to get away from the offending box. Aforementioned box began to tremble and a chirp much like a baby alligator's began to come from the interior. Cautiously, Genevieve approached the box. The gingerly tore the tape off the flaps. The flaps flew open and Genevieve fell over in a panic.

A nose poked out of the top sniffing around. A scaly green nose. Then it disappeared back into the box. Genevieve cocked her head to the side curiously. Suddenly a green blur jumped out of the box and landed in front of her. Genevieve screamed and dashed behind a stack of crates. She heard a terrified growl and some scratching before silence. Poking her head out from behind the crates, Genevieve gazed at the creature.

She nearly gasped aloud. It was a baby dinosaur. A real live dinosaur. A real live, green Tyrannosaur by the look of it. The baby dinosaur had a large head full of sharp little teeth, large three-toed feet and two tiny two-fingered hands. It was the most adorable thing Genevieve had ever seen. The tiny T-rex lifted his nose to the air and sniffed. Then his head shot in Genevieve's direction. Genevieve ducked back behind the crates.

The dinosaur started chirping again. It was a baby's call to its mother. It was the most charming and heartbreaking thing she had ever heard. Where was the baby's mother? What was he doing on this cruise ship and not on his home planet? Genevieve bit her lip. Maybe he was being transported for research. After all, dinosaurs were supposed to be extinct.

Genevieve looked around again. "Hey, that's my lunch!"

The dinosaur jumped as if he'd been burned and gazed up at her. Maybe it was her imagination but it seemed that he was looking guilty. Genevieve could have hit herself. The little guy had just hatched and was probably starving. All he would want is the ham anyway. She knelt down and picked up the sandwich. The dinosaur backed off cautiously. Genevieve opened the sandwich and pulled the ham out. She then offered it to the mini rex. The baby dinosaur inched forward, snatched the meat from her hand and swallowed it whole.

"Are you still hungry little guy?"

Genevieve glanced over the buffet table. There was so much to choose from. She had discovered in the past month that Grognorth, the baby tyrannosaur, didn't like corned beef but he would eat almost anything else. Gen picked up some ham, turkey, roast beef, and a can of tuna from the table. She also filled a small baggie with Cheetos. Grognorth loved Cheetos. Once she had a plate full for herself as well Genevieve made her way out of the buffet hall.

She was just walking out of the hall when she heard the two gentlemen sitting by the exit mention something about an egg. Thinking quickly, Genevieve pulled off her watch that her friend Kquew had made her pushed a yellow button and placed it in the plant by the men. Then she went to go feed Grognorth. He was excited as usual to see her. He gulped his food down quickly but Gen found she was no longer hungry.

Was it possible that Grognorth belonged to those two men? If so, what were they doing with him?

"I'll find out soon enough, Grognorth, don't you worry," she whispered running her hand down his soft scales. She had been surprised to find out that his scales were very much like those of a collard lizard's, soft not rough and overlapping. In fact, there was so much that he did that she hadn't expected from a dinosaur. Every time she could she wrote her observations in her notebook. It was the closest she ever got to journaling.

Sighing, Genevieve got up to go fetch her watch. Hopefully she recorded something worth listening to. She poked her head into the buffet table to find that the two gentlemen had left and that their table was unoccupied. Stealthily she crept over to the plant and retrieved her watch. She pushed a blue button that stopped the recording. She'd listen to it in the safety of her closet.

Once back, she found Grognorth curled up in her blanket sound asleep. Smiling at the adorable creature, Gen sat down in the far corner where she hoped the sound wouldn't carry to the baby pushing the green button to play the recording.

"Count Demetrius will be at the social tonight." A gruff voice spoke. "We'll be able to discuss the egg with him then."

"Let's just hope that he'll buy it and take it off our hands. Smuggling dinosaurs is much more dangerous than anything we've smuggled before. For one thing, if the Saurichians find out we took one of their gods so help us we'll have a war on our hands." A softer voice replied.

"That's not our problem, by the time they realize it's gone, we'll be galaxies away and the Count will be stuck with the problem. Starfleet will go after him, not us."

"He's lucky that he's paying us so well or I wouldn't even be bothering. What does he want a dinosaur for anyway?"

"He owns a very prestigious museum on Earth. His attendance has been dropping so he wants to have an exhibit that will ensure people will come for years. How many humans have seen a live dinosaur? None, so he's going to make it happen."

"We should go get ready, the social is in three hours and I would like to shower beforehand. Good day, Johano."

"Good day, Koralo,"

Genevieve hit the red button and stopped the recording. She knew Count Demetrius. He was a dick at the best of times. He was the richest man in Switzerland. He got most of his money through swindling money from his co-workers in several companies. He didn't own any museums so she knew he was lying to these obvious morons these…smugglers…How many other helpless creatures had they smuggled onto ships like this one? Were there more on board even now?

Genevieve was going to find out, but before she went to search for other creatures she had to inform the captain of the goings on. Then the captain could inform Starfleet. Hopefully one of their ships were nearby. Gen put her watch back on and slipped out of the closet. She glanced around. She had no idea where the bridge was, let alone the captain's personal quarters. She'd have to ask someone.

She had been wandering around for a half an hour or so before she stumbled upon a crew member.

"Excuse me, where could I find the captain of this ship?" she asked.

"The captain is unavailable to passengers but I'm sure I could assist you. What is it that you require?" the young Romulan asked.

"An audience with the captain," Gen replied rather annoyed.

"The captain is…"

"I know the captain is unavailable to passengers but this is important. Don't you think he would want to know if something illegal was going on under his nose on his ship?" Genevieve asked.

"The captain would know, believe me, there is nothing illegal happening on this ship."

"Dammit read my lips: There is something illegal happening on this ship. I have proof. I need to talk to your captain."

"Madam I must ask you to go back to your room before I call security-" the Romulan began but he never had the chance to finish as Genevieve punched him on the nose effectively knocking him out.

"Idiot," she muttered. Not wanting to risk the Romulan identifying her she pulled him into the nearest supply closet she could find. She him to a shelf with some rags and stuffed another one in his mouth. "Enjoy your stay on Le Voyageur, monsieur." She said cheerfully closing and locking the door.

"So no one will let me speak with the captain…now what?" Genevieve asked herself walking back down the way she had come. This was not a predicament she predicted to find herself in. Now that she was though, she knew she couldn't let Demetrius have Grognorth. Nothing good come out of it. In fact, she was sure he would be skinned or stuffed and join his massive collection of rare dead things.

"I have to protect him, but how am I going to inform Starfleet if I can't…." she paused in her thoughts. She could have hit herself. Of course, she could contact Kquew using her watch. Kquew could inform her captain and he could inform the Starfleet captain closest to Le Voyageur's coordinates. Genevieve pushed a pink button and a radio wave sounded over her watch.

"Kquew, it's Genevieve, can you hear me?"

The watch was silent for a moment. Then…

"GEN!" Kquew squealed making Genevieve jump. "What's up? I haven't heard from you in ages!"

"Sorry to sound rather rude but I need you to pass on a message to your captain." Genevieve said quickly before Kquew could continue.

"I'm confused, what could be happening on Earth that Captain Kirk needs to know about?"

"Um…I'm not on Earth actually."

"You're…wait…when did this happen?"

"About a month ago when I ran away from home and snuck onto the star cruiser Le Voyageur," Genevieve said. Silence on the other end.

"That's beside the point though. I called you because I discovered some animal smugglers on board. They're going to sell a…a rare animal to this rich jackass who collects rare animals just so he can stuff them so he can decorate his living room. I can't let that happen to Grognorth. "

"What's a Grognorth?" Kquew asked.

"That doesn't matter just tell your captain what's going on, ok?" Genevieve said before turning off her watch. "I have a social to prepare for."


	3. Chekov is Confused

**A/N: Chekov is Confused**

****"You okay Chekov?" Sulu asked sitting beside his friend. "You look very frustrated."

"I am…I'm…I don't know what I am…" Chekov said trailing off. There was a pause before Chekov burst out. "Why the hell is she doing this to me?" he hit the table with his fist.

"Why is who doing what?" Sulu asked.

"Genevieve! She's the most annoying, obnoxious, irritating, awful, beastly, detestable, disagreeable, insufferable, repugnant…"

"I get the point Chekov,"

"So why do I love her?" Chekov finished ignoring Sulu.

"I have no…what?" Sulu asked looking at Chekov. "You love her?"

"I think so…maybe…possibly…perhaps…"

"Enough with the synonyms already," Scotti said sitting on Chekov's other side. "So our little Chekov is enamored. Who's the lucky girl?" he asked downing some Scotch.

"Genevieve," Sulu replied. Scotti choked and spit out his drink.

"I thought you hated her. She certainly hates you," he said wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Thanks Scotti, that's really helpful," Chekov said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "I might not be "enamored" anyway. Hopefully it's not even a crush."

"Well, I know how you can tell," Scotti offered.

"How?" Chekov asked skeptically.

"Is she there in your dreams?" Scotti asked.

"Um…I don't know, I can't sleep," Chekov said rubbing his temples.

"Is she breaking your heart?" Sulu asked. Chekov looked at him.

"Uh, mostly my nuts to be honest and my face."

"Are you walking on air?" Sulu asked.

"Well…I'm sure feeling tall…" Chekov shrugged.

"Does she trouble your mind?" Scotti asked. Chekov rolled his eyes and looked Scotti in the eye.

"Right…never mind," he said sheepishly.

"Does she know how you feel?" Scotti asked.

"God I hope not," Chekov said burying his face in his hands. Scotti started laughing.

"You are so sweet on her, it's too funny,"

Chekov groaned and hit his head on the table. Sulu patted his back comfortingly.

"It could be worse,"

"How?" Chekov asked without lifting his head.

"You could be in Bones' shoes," Scotti roared with laughter.


	4. Genevieve is Horrifed

**A/N: Random horror on a show I don't own. Yes, I don't own Star Trek which is a relief. **

Genevieve was lying on the floor in her quarters playing with Grognorth. Or rather, she had been but he had so much energy that she just couldn't keep up with him. Grognorth was currently gnawing on a dog bone happily in a corner of the room. The door slid open and in came Chekov. Genevieve rolled her eyes and pushed herself into a sitting position to scowl at him.

"What makes you think it's okay to just waltz into quarters like you live here?" she snapped. Chekov ignored her. He was wringing his hands and biting his lip like he needed to say something but he was really nervous.

"Chekov, what do you want?" Genevieve said cutting to the chase.

"I need to tell you something," Chekov said. Gen rolled her eyes.

"I gathered that much when you barged in here. What do you need to tell me?"

"I…" Chekov cleared his throat as some romantic music began to play in the background. Gen narrowed her eyes and looked around confused and furious.

"I can't fight this feeling any longer and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow." Chekov began to sing.

"What the hell are you talking…singing about?" Genevieve asked taken aback.

"What started out as friendship has grown stronger. I only wish I had the strength to let it show." He continued to sing. Genevieve backed away.

"We are not friends, we never have been," she said getting worried.

"I tell myself that I can't hold out forever. I said there is no reason for my fear."

"You will when my knee meets your balls," Genevieve spat backing into her bed.

"Cause I feel so secure when we're together. You give my life direction, you make everything so clear." Chekov continued to sing as though he couldn't hear her. Genevieve's eyes got wide.

"I _what_?" she demanded.

"And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night and I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might!"

"You take one more step toward me and I'm calling security." Genevieve said jumping onto her bed. As she said that several security officers, Scotti, and Sulu entered and began to sing back up for Chekov.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore and throw away the oars forever. Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for And if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crashing through your door, baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.."

Genevieve's jaw dropped. What the hell was wrong with everyone? Had the ship gone mad?

"My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you. I've been running round in circles in my mind."

"Oh Merlin please stop, you have no right to be in here, any of you," Genevieve pleaded backing into her headboard.

"And it always seems that I'm following you girl,"

"I KNEW you were stalking me!" Gen shouted.

"Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find." Chekov sang loudly. Genevieve gagged.

"In your dreams pervert," she spat.

"And I can't fight this feeling anymore I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore and throw away the oars forever. Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. And if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crashing through your door, baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore."

Chekov knelt before her on her bed.

"Genevieve, I love you," he said. Genevieve screamed.

"Gen, hey Gen wake up," Genevieve jerked awake at Theresa's touch. She looked around. She was with Theresa, Tommy and Kquew in a rec room. No dancing security officers, no singing Chekov. It had been a horrible nightmare.

"Hey Genevieve!" someone called. Gen looked around. It was Chekov. Her eyes widened.

"Stay the hell away from me!" she screamed bolting out of the rec room.

"What's gotten into her?" Chekov asked. The other three shrugged.

"What did you need?" Theresa asked.

"Genevieve is needed in the geology lab that's all," Chekov said.

"I'll let her know," Kquew said getting up to follow Gen out the door.


	5. Teasing

**A/N: This is the nicer banter that takes place between Gen and Pavel. **

Genevieve was walking slowly down the corridor reading _Taliesin_ by Stephen R. Lawhead when someone barreled into her. She whipped around to find Chekov.

"Watch where you're walking, Chekov," she snapped.

"Maybe you should watch where you're reading, Cozart," Chekov suggested.

"It's Cossart, and I can read wherever I feel like." Genevieve said glaring. "That doesn't give you any right to push the smaller people around…even if you are barely taller than them."

"I'm not pushing…I am not that short," Chekov retorted.

"Yes…you are," Genevieve snickered.

"I am not,"

"You are too,"

"Not,"

"Too, I can practically look you in the face and I'm only five two," Genevieve chuckled.

"I am not barely taller than you," Chekov spat.

"Face it Chekov, you're short,"

"I am not,"

"You are too,"

"Not,"

"Too,"

"Hey Tommy!" Genevieve called before Thomas disappeared around a corner up the hall.

"Yeah?" Tommy asked.

"Is Chekov short?" Gen asked.

"Yes," Tommy replied before leaving. Chekov spluttered as Genevieve walked off laughing hysterically as she went.


	6. Poor Chekov

**A/N: Two one-shots of Chekov and Genevieve.**

"So I was thinking we'd have a bit of a drinking party in about an hour," Scotti said as he Sulu and Chekov walked down a corridor.

"Sounds fun," Chekov said.

"I don't know…remember what happened last time?" Sulu reminded them.

"Kquew isn't invited this time so no worries," Scotti said shivering at the thought of the girl who caused him more trouble than a dead warp engine.

"Do you hear singing?" Sulu suddenly asked. The three glanced at each other than looked around the corner. There was Genevieve, a music device plugged into her ears. She was definitely singing.

"And baby you're all that I want when I'm lying there in your arms. It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven. And love is all that I need and I found it there in…Chekov!" Genevieve jumped back and stopped singing as the three came around the corner. "Must you three always pop up when I'm alone? It's creepy,"

"Sorry, you seem to be wherever we happen to be headed," Scotti said. "Maybe you're the one following us."

Genevieve snorted. "Not likely, good day," she said stalking off.

"So, she found love in you, huh?" Scotti teased. Chekov blushed bright red.

"Don't be ridiculous, now let's go get wasted."

#!$^&&%#$&*

Gen: Chekov, you're Russian, correct?

Chekov: Yes…

Gen: Then what's wrong with your accent?

Chekov: What?

Gen: Well, you don't sound Russian.

Chekov: That's absurd, of course I sound Russian

Gen: No, you sound more like an American who didn't know what a Russian accent sounded like.


	7. Cheese Puffs

**A/N: The not so nice banter between Chekov and Genevieve.**

"Grognorth! Where are you?" Genevieve called searching her room over again. When it was quite obvious he wasn't there she decided to go see if anyone had seen him wander off. He had a habit of doing that now that he had hit the toddler stage. He was nearly twice as big as he had been when Genevieve had first found him. She went to sick bay first.

"Hey T, have you seen Grognorth? He seems to have escaped again." Genevieve said watching T fill out a report.

"Nope, he hasn't been through here yet. No t enough blood right now I suppose," T replied getting up to go file the report.

"T that's disgusting," Genevieve said scrunching up her nose. T shrugged.

"He's a carnivore and a scavenger when he isn't fed. He'll search for blood to find something to eat."

"I know that T, I am a paleontologist to a degree," Gen said. "I'll see you later. I've got to find him before someone like Scotti or Chekov does."

"Good luck," T called after her. Genevieve decided she would go ask Kquew next. After all, Grognorth liked her because she fed him Cheetos. Of course who knew if that was good for him or not…

"Hey, Kquew, turn off your vaporizers will you?" Genevieve asked before getting close to Kquew's door. "I'm looking for Grognorth."

"He's not here, he was following a trail of Cheese Puffs though down by Tommy's room. Maybe she knows where he is," Kquew answered over her intercom. Genevieve shook her head laughing to herself.

"Thanks, Kquew," she replied walking off to find Tommy. She found her much quicker than she had anticipated for she was staring down the corridor as though she had seen something particularly strange. Indeed, there was a trail of Cheese Puff crumbs on the floor.

"What is this?" Genevieve asked.

"I don't know, but Grognorth seemed very content to eat the Cheese Puffs Chekov dropped when he missed his mouth."

"Chekov…?" Genevieve began then she glared. "We're about to have a dead Russian sent to med bay," she said taking off down the hall. It was quite some time before she came to the end of the trail. The cheese puff trail ended at a metal cage containing…

"Grognorth!" Genevieve shouted setting him free as he gave a pathetic chirp. He snuggled against her in thanks. Genevieve glared.

"This is war," she whispered angrily. She picked up Grognorth and went to go find Tommy again.

"I need your help," she said promptly.

"With what?' Tommy asked eyeing her rather suspiciously.

"With revenge," Genevieve replied. Tommy's eyes lit up immediately.

"I am so in," she said and the two began to plot.

_Several hours later…_

"Has anyone seen Ensign Chekov?" Kirk questioned the bridge. Everyone shook their heads or replied with a 'No, sir,"

"That is highly unusual for Ensign Chekov, Captain," Spock said.

"I know, I suppose that means we should go look for him,' Kirk sighed getting up from his seat.

He went to Chekov's quarters first. He found Chekov there, but he didn't move to help him.

"Please help," Chekov begged from his ceiling. Kirk snorted.

"How in the world did you end up there?" he asked. Chekov glared as his cheeks grew red.

"Ask _her_," he spat. Kirk looked behind him. Several people seemed to have followed him to the poor boy's room; including all the interns known to have tormented him.

"Any of you hers care to explain this?" Kirk asked. The interns burst out laughing hysterically. Kirk rolled his eyes and sighed. He would get nowhere with them.

"Sulu, help me get him down." Kirk said climbing on Chekov's bed. He then proceeded to rip off a strip of duct tape.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Chekov screamed. "Why did you pull so hard?" he demanded.

"You aren't naked under all this tape are you?" Kirk asked.

"Oh my," Sulu said glancing up.

"No, they just took my shirt off!" Chekov shouted quickly. Kirk grinned.

"I would take that as a compliment my dear ensign. They obviously thought you were highly attractive and wanted to check out your abs," Kirk replied. The interns suddenly began to choke on their laughter. Kirk winked at Chekov.

"What I can't understand is why they would hide such an adorable figure under a roll of duct tape," Kirk continued. Chekov blushed crimson.

"He trapped Grognorth in a cage," Kquew blurted. "Ouch!" she yelled as three elbows hit her gut. "What was that…? Oh, I wasn't supposed to say that, was I?" she said sheepishly. Her friends rolled their eyes.

"Well, what's done is done," Kirk said as he and Sulu continued to rip tape from Chekov. Chekov screamed each time a piece came off. "On the upside this made for one entertaining afternoon break."


End file.
